Golzas Canyon
|enemies= *Bloody Eye *Ghost *Golden Eagle *Wolf *Zombie *Goblin Guard *Treant *Dark Wizard *Mahadeva |quests="A Thief's Legacy" }} Golzas Canyon is a location in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Story Stages / |mission 1a= Use drain |reward 1a= / |mission 1b= Use 2 or more limit bursts |reward 1b= / |mission 1c= No continues |reward 1c= / |enemies 1= *Bloody Eye *Ghost *Golden Eagle *Wolf *Zombie |boss 1= - |drop 1= |name 2= Golzas Canyon - Rope Bridge |energy 2= 8 |battle 2= 3 |gil 2= ~515 |unit xp 2= ~3800 |rank xp 2= 294 |bonus 2= |reward 2= / |mission 2a= Deal light damage to an enemy |reward 2a= / |mission 2b= Use 2 or more limit bursts |reward 2b= / |mission 2c= No continues |reward 2c= / |enemies 2= *Bloody Eye *Ghost *Goblin Guard *Golden Eagle *Treant *Zombie |boss 2= - |drop 2= |name 3= Golzas Canyon - Crimson Cliffs |energy 3= 8 |battle 3= 3 |gil 3= ~593 |unit xp 3= ~4435 |rank xp 3= 298 |bonus 3= |reward 3= / |mission 3a= Use banish |reward 3a= / |mission 3b= Use magic |reward 3b= / |mission 3c= No continues |reward 3c= / |enemies 3= *Bloody Eye *Dark Wizard *Ghost *Goblin Guard *Golden Eagle *Treant *Wolf |boss 3= - |drop 3= |name 4= Golzas Canyon - Demon's Crossing |energy 4= 8 |battle 4= 3 |gil 4= ~521 |unit xp 4= ~3805 |rank xp 4= 302 |bonus 4= |reward 4= / |mission 4a= Use fingersnap |reward 4a= / |mission 4b= Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward 4b= / |mission 4c= No continues |reward 4c= / |enemies 4= *Bloody Eye *Dark Wizard *Ghost *Goblin Guard *Golden Eagle *Wolf *Treant |boss 4= - |drop 4= |name 5= Golzas Canyon - Call of the Dead |energy 5= 8 |battle 5= 3 |gil 5= ~492 |unit xp 5= ~4632 |rank xp 5= 306 |bonus 5= x100 |reward 5= / |mission 5a= Defeat the mahadeva with a limit burst |reward 5a= / |mission 5b =Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward 5b= / |mission 5c= No continues |reward 5c= / |enemies 5= *Dark Wizard *Ghost *Goblin Guard *Golden Eagle *Wolf *Zombie *Treant |boss 5= Mahadeva |drop 5= |name 6= Golzas Canyon - Exploration |energy 6= 10 |battle 6= 30 |gil 6= 5136 |unit xp 6= 44.118 |rank xp 6= 395 |bonus 6= |reward 6= / |mission 6a= Party of 5 or less (Companion included) |reward 6a= / |mission 6b= Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward 6b= / |mission 6c= No continues |reward 6c= / |enemies 6= *Bloody Eye x3 *Dark Wizard x8 *Ghost x13 *Goblin Guard x7 *Golden Eagle x10 *Treant x12 *Wolf x5 *Zombie x7 |boss 6= Mahadeva |drop 6= }} Golzas Canyon - Exploration Quests A Thief's Legacy :"????" :Client: ???? :Objective: ???? :Reward: Quake Ring x1 If the quest "Operation Desert Treasure" has been cleared before starting the exploration, the player may access the quest "A Thief's Legacy" by going to a cave near the entrance (by going down through a passage just south of the start point, and then to the left). Upon entering the cave, a chest inside with Earth Key #11 must be opened. Upon finishing the exploration, the player then must go to the Vault in Royal Capital Grandshelt to clear the quest and receive the reward. Gallery FFBE Golzas Canyon BG.jpg|Battle background. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius